


Confession.

by childsplay (istherecolour)



Series: pre, during and post dating [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, honestly this has taken me all day to write sfdsdvsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istherecolour/pseuds/childsplay
Summary: “It was…it wasn’t that important.” He says lowly and turns away. In the slight darkness, Hinata looked vulnerable; small and fragile, like glass. “He just…he said something that is true. I didn’t think about it until now, I guess.” It was a sentence that sounds like more of an admittance than anything. He kicks the small bundles of leaves on the floor, “it sounds stupid but…I...I always thought my life would revolve around volleyball but I guess there’s more to it, right?”
“Right.” He doesn’t know what he’s agreeing too but the way Hinata looks so nervous and the way his shoulders slump, he’ll agree to anything right now. 

[Kageyamas' feelings are complicated. Kind off.]





	

Tobio, honestly, thought he had it all planned out; he’ll get into Karasuno high school, get onto the volleyball team and from there get a scholarship at UOT. That was the plan, albeit, it wasn’t anything amazing and he wasn’t exactly shooting for the stars or even pushing himself but…it was _his_ plan. Nonetheless, he was determined to make it all go his way. To get to the top or die trying. And this plan was pretty much successful.

Until Hinata came into his view.

“Kageyama, you’re doing it again.” Daichi says softly, hands taking the ball out of his grip. Right.

He was.

Tobio was spacing out because of a _certain_ ginger-haired boy. Looking around, everyone is getting ready to leave, mumbling about how they’re going to be sore tomorrow. “Are you feeling okay? You’ve been spacing out a lot during practices.” Was he okay? Yes. No. More or less. He’d be more okay with Hinata disappearing from his view, he thinks bitterly. Or maybe if he didn’t make Tobio feel things… _weird_ things.

“I’m fine Daichi-san.” He couldn’t help let his tone sound clipped. Even though he _knows_ Daichi is trying to be nice, he doesn’t _need_ anyone to be nice to him. “I just have a lot of schoolwork to do.” He adds as an afterthought. Daichi, rubbing his palms against the ball, nods. Unbelieving so.

“Well, Kageyama, when we’re on the court we focus on volleyball.” He says with a pleasant smile, though his words seem a little far from pleasant. “You’re on this team and we _work_ as a team. No matter how much you may not like some people, or even, like some people, okay?”

“Yes, Daichi-san.” And Daichi gives a soft smile before backing away and leaving him to his thoughts. Even though Hinata happens to be probably one of the best players on the team, that didn’t stop Tobio from screaming at Hinata every time he did something wrong. Groaning to himself, he heads towards the locker-room, hoping a shower would relax him.

*

In all fairness, it’s not like he had hated Hinata at the start.

Seeing Hinata at the match for the first time as he declared a war between them actually made Tobio feel all… _fluttery_ inside. He was small – really small for someone who was a spiker. Maybe that’s what got Tobio all flustered and well – _fucked up._ And he really didn’t expect someone so short to be able to jump so high.

He hadn’t expected someone like Shoyo Hinata to come into his path and block it with his (unintimidating) glares and loud voice. He started to feel _things_ when he saw Hinata in the gym for the first time. Of course they happened to be in the same, having the same class and had the same friends. They sat three seats away from each other. And Hinata wasn’t exactly _bad_ looking. He was a cute looking; with his over-animated features and hand gestures. But Tobio won’t admit that, for obvious reason, because if he did that means he’d actually admit to wanting Hinata as a _friend._

And he’d rather die than have that happen.

*

“ _Kageyma._ ” Tobio doesn’t turn around to recognise the voice that calls his name. Rolling his eyes, Tobio moves swiftly out of the gates, ignoring the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer and closer –

“ _Kageyama!_ Why are you walking so fast?” Hinata moves in front of him with wide eyes and an even wider smile. He’s wearing his school uniform that’s _far_ too big on his arms, giving him sweater-paws that are _not_ _cute._ Not at all. “We go the same way remember?” Yes, he remembers. He recalls how Hinata had glared at him last winter, asking why he was stalking him home. Tobio punched his arm and sped-walked home.

“I’d rather walk by myself, thanks.” He utters but it goes onto the deaf ears.

“No one likes to be alone.” Hinata moves to his side and they walk in sync. “Let’s walk together, okay?” Tobio rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything. He adjusts the straps on his bag-pack and tries to look as nonchalant as possible.

It’s not awkward when they walk like this but it’s not the best thing in the world either.

Half of Tobio wants to shove Hinata into the road and pray that a moving car crushes him but another part…likes it, weirdly. Glancing down, Tobio likes the way Hinata seems to focus on the scenery around them; how he doesn’t realise that their arms are bushing together and their fingers keep knocking together. Their feet pad against the pavement and it’s nice. Winter never felt so good. But, Tobio will _never_ admit this. Not to anyone. He’ll take this to his grave.

“Kageyama, you’re weird these days.” That comment catches him off guard and he stops while Hinata carry’s on walking before turning around. Tobio blinks a few times, trying to think of something to say but all he has is a ball of anxiety in his gut. “You’re acting weird around m – teammates. Our teammates.” Hinata adds quickly with his eyes searching Tobios’ for something besides that stoic expression across his face. (It was hard to keep at times like this, when Hinata looks like a small, orange puppy.)

“You sound exactly like Daichi-san.” Tobio mumbles, locking eyes with Hinata. “I’m fine. Why is everyone asking me?”

“Because you seem…lost in your thoughts these days.” Hinata says slowly. Like he was trying to say something. Tobio is _fine._ Honestly, he couldn’t be better – I mean, he could but murdering Hinata is against the law and he’d be kicked off the volleyball team. “I just…Is it me?” If this was months and months ago before they were in this point, Tobio would off venomously said yes and carried on walking. He wouldn’t even glanced back over his shoulder.

But this is now and months ago was – well, _months_ ago. And he wants to say it’s Hinata. Since Hinata joined the team, Tobio has lucid dreams about him, he can’t focus on his schoolwork because he can _smell_ Hinata next to him and he can’t even focus in volleyball without his eyes drifting, subconsciously, to Hinata. And right now, Hinata has those puppy dog eyes; big and wide. If Tobio says yes, he’s pretty sure Hinata would cry and it’s not the first time he’s seen Hinata cry.

It’s an ugly sight with his nose going all pink and his eyes having big tear blobs of tears running down his face.

“Hey. Why would you say something like that, huh?” is what Tobio says. He can feel his cheeks burning. “Don’t think like that, okay? If it was because of you, I would of said something.” He lies. That seems to make to take away the hurt-puppy look and it’s replaced with something similar to relief. “Besides, we _have_ to get along. We’re on the same team.” He grumbles and Hinata laughs. It’s loud and wakes something up in Tobio.

“How true.” Hinata says easily. “Better us than anyone else, right?” He doesn’t know whether to agree, so instead, he begins walking and Hinata catches up with him easily.

*

“Kageyama, _focus._ ” Tanka, in all honesty, looked like he was going to punch Tobio. He _was_ focusing – no, he _is_ but Hinata ( _damn him) –_ keeps letting his jersey fly up and all Tobio can focus on is the soft, tanned skinned underneath and his head keeps wondering to thoughts about what that would feel like under his skin. _But that such a weird thing to think about someone who you supposedly dislike,_ his brain tells him sternly. “If I have to tell you to focus one more time I swear to God -,” Sugawara steps in front of Tanka with warning eyes before turning to Tobio.

“I didn’t _do_ anything, Tanka.” Tobio says hotly, dropping the ball to the ground. “I was _focusing_ but you can’t even do normal passes –,”

“– what did you say, _brat?_ ” Tanka snarls and Tobio is about to step forward and put Tanka in his place because – where the _hell_ does he get off? His sneakers squeak against the floor and then – something soft, or really, someone soft presses themselves against him. “Let go off me, I need to teach this this _punk_ a lesson.”

Looking down, Hinata is in front of him with wide eyes that are _pleading_ for him not to fight on the court. In the corner of his eyes, Daichi is watching them intently or was it just Tobio? Either way, he steps back with his frown carved into his face or his lips still pressed into a thin line.

“Fine. I’ll…focus. Sorry.” He doesn’t mean it but Tanka calms down and Sugawara mouths a ‘ _thank you’_ but Sugawara isn’t addressing Tobio. He’s actually talking to Hinata.

“It’s okay. Let’s just…let’s just try again okay?” Safe to say, the rest of practice goes smoothly but Daichis eyes are firmly planted on Hinata and Tobio.  And when practice finally ends and everyone is mumbling about how much homework they have or how they have work, Tobio notices how Daichi calls over Hinata.

“Hey Kageyama, why are you just standing there?” Sugawara tugs on Tobios arm, stepping towards the doors. “Come on.” Tobio blinks at Sugawara who has a smile on his face. “You can meet him after.”

 

 

Tobio isn’t sure what Daichi said, but whatever he said had made Hinata quiet.

Really quiet.

Even though getting dressed after practice was still loud, without Hinata talking, it wasn’t as loud as it could be. There was no loud laughs, no off-key singing. They walk side by side, Hinata focusing on the way the leaves are pressed against the pavement instead of glancing over at Tobio, like he always does. It’s…off putting to have Hinata this quiet.

“You’re acting weird, Shoyo.” He says factly and as nonchalant as possible. “What did Daichi say to you earlier?” Hinata looks at Tobio with an almost blank look. His eyes are _far_ too expressive for him to try and look all stoic.

“It was…it wasn’t that important.” He says lowly and turns away. In the slight darkness, Hinata looked vulnerable; small and fragile, like glass. “He just…he said something that is true. I didn’t think about it until now, I guess.” It was a sentence that sounds like more of an admittance than anything. He kicks the small bundles of leaves on the floor, “it sounds stupid but…I...I always thought my life would revolve around volleyball but I guess there’s more to it, right?”

“Right.” He doesn’t know what he’s agreeing too but the way Hinata looks so nervous and the way his shoulders slump, he’ll agree to anything right now. “Whatever Daichi said, it…it’s going to be okay. Happiness passes and so does sadness. Sometimes, it feels like forever, but it’s not really. Your happiness always feels like it goes so quickly and your sadness feels like it there to stay but not really.” By the end of his little ramble, Hinata is staring at him with stars in his eyes and his lip wobbling. Tobio coughs, awkwardly, and speeds up. “Don’t get used to me saying things like that, okay?”

“Okay.” Hinata says. And he doesn’t sound like he means it at all.

*

“We should talk, Kageyama.” It’s just them in the gym. It’s rare to find Daichi here in his free period but Tobio doesn’t question. He nods, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “You and Hinata are close.”

“I guess we are, Daichi-san.” Tobio says with a shrug. “We’re in the same class and we live near each other so I guess you could say we’re close.” Daichi nods at those words slowly. “Why? Is…Is Hinata okay?” suddenly, panic floods through his veins; did something happen to Hinata? Okay sure, Tobio jokes about wanting Hinata to disappear but if he actually did…if Hinata did _actually_ disappear, Tobio wouldn’t be able to breathe properly anymore. He might go crazy.

“He is. I mean, he should be. He and I had a good talk yesterday about some stuff. I was just wondering how long you both are going to tip-toe around each other, that’s all.” Daichi calmly says with a soft smile.

“Well I mean,” then it hits him. Daichi is asking how long they’re going to ‘ _tip-toe’_ around each other. What the _hell_ does that even mean? They don’t tip-toe around each-other, do they? “W-W-What? I – I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tobio splutters out defensively, but strangely enough, Tobio does. He knows deep down what Daichi is saying.

“You have a better reaction than Hinata, Kageyama. He went bright pink and didn’t say anything for the rest of the session.” Daichi lets out a small sigh. “I just wanted to let you know that if you decided to stop, you know, pussy-footing about and actually decide to act on these feelings you have for him, we all support you.” he hated feelings. Talking about them, expressing them or having to even write them down. His only feeling was volleyball; the way the ball felt under his hand, the sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor, the shouting of his teammates – that was the only feeling he ever needed but obviously, he was wrong.

_So very wrong._

“I…” he had no words. Daichi laughs, patting Tobios shoulder.

“I just wanted to let you know that, okay? We’ve all seen the way you guys look at each other and I actually think the only reason you yell at the kid is because you’re confused yourself.” He hates how right Daichi is.

“Er, thanks, Daichi-san.” He says, embarrassed.

“No worries!” Daichi says with a wide grin. How ironic – all Tobio could _do_ is worry.

 

 

It doesn’t get better as the day goes on.

All Tobio thinks about is Hinata. His work goes untouched and his head is definitely stuck in the clouds. As the end of the day rolls around and everyone in his class begin to filter out, he can’t help but feel anxious; would Hinata realise something was up if he skipped practice? Wait, why does it _even_ matter. He’s being irrational and illogical. Firstly, if he missed practice, Daichi would know something is _really_ up and Tanka would probably grill his ass and Hinata…Hinata would be sad. He’d probably be all lost and would start pouting.

Instead of walking towards the lockers, he makes his way towards to the gym.

*

Tobio is focused throughout practice but notices those soft, fond looks Hinata gives him everything he slams the ball over the net and every time he defends rightly. Why didn’t Tobio ever notice this before? Was he always his oblivious?

And by the time practice is over, he’s sweating with Daichi shooting him a smile before shuffling away with everyone following suit except –

“Kageyama, you did well today.” Hinata holds a water bottle out for Tobio. He graciously accepts with his ears burning at the compliment, “you, er, looked good. When you smashed the ball and played for defence.” Hinata smiles up at him; almost coyly actually.

“Thanks.” He mumbles. “You, er, you were good too.” Hinata preens at that, cheeks going pink. Why couldn’t this be a week ago when talking to each other was easy? Why did it have to be so awkward?

“We should…we should go.” Hinata says and Tobio nods.

 

 

 

The walk home was filled with watching the street lights light up the path and the sound of cars whooshing past them and their footsteps echoing into the night. All Tobio can think about is Hinatas’ hands; their so small. They’d probably feel great in his own, he’d be able to let Hinata slide his tiny fingers into the gaps.

“I heard Daichi-san spoke to you today.” Hinata says softly but in a cautious tone, like he was treading on eggshells or something.

“Who told you?”

“Azumane.” Hinata breathes out into the cold air and watches how his breath turns into smoke. “He saw you guys but didn’t come in.” Right. That makes sense about why Azumane looked a bit smug when he was paired up with Tobio earlier. “Daichi said the same thing to you as well right? About…”

“– yeah.” Tobio didn’t mean to come off so clipped and rude but he was _embarrassed._ His feelings – everything – is jumbled up. He never expected to fall for a guy, let alone someone he’s supposed to _hate._ “Do we…do we _really_ have to do this?” Hinata frowns at the ground, stopping in his steps.

“I just…” and there’s sad Hinata appearing. Tiny _tiny_ hands curling into a fist. Lips quivering ever so slightly. “We obviously feel the same and…and I just -,”

“– let’s not talk about this.” Tobio says abruptly. “Yes, we both have feelings for each other but -,”

“ – you like me back?” Hinata squeaks that out with his going really, _really_ wide. “That’s – that’s _wow._ I like you too. A lot.” Hinata says and he’s so giddy. There’s a coy expression in his eyes. Tobio can feel his lips being pulled into a genuine smile, something he doesn’t normally do.

“I do.” Hinata is glowing. He’s actually glowing and he steps forward, wrapping his arms around Tobios waist with his face pressing into his chest. It’s actually really nice, because Hinata is so warm and there’s something nice about the way that Tobio curls his arms Hinata and pressing him hard against his chest.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget this feeling, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this kenhina so much. kinda based off the first two eps since im rewatching this. i promised myself id write something ay.  
> tumblr-ttongsuk  
> title credit goes to astro   
> comments, subs n kudos appreciated xx


End file.
